Speechless
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Troy's feelings on his and Ryan's relationship. A cute little oneshot. Please read. TroyRyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is another songfic based off the song "Speechless" by The Veronicas. This is a Troy and Ryan songfic. I just love them together and there is a lack of stories out there for them. If you like these two together then you should check out the stories "To Disembark" I can't think of who wrote this, "Untitled" By MissLovelyx3 and mine called "Mouth Shut". So enjoy!**

**Oh yeah what do you think of the couple name for them: Tryan. My sister and I thought about this just few hours ago.**

**Warning: SLASH! If you don't like it don't read it! Simple as that.**

* * *

I sat in my bedroom staring into space thinking about the past week's events. Gabriella and I had just broken up because I had discovered that I was gay. She hadn't taken it as well as I thought she would. She had started crying and walked out saying that she would never talk to me again. I thought about the person I had left her for: Ryan Evans. Yeah, who would have thought that the "star basketball player" and the "drama king" would ever hook up?

I then went back to the day when I first realized I was gay.

"_I'll see you later Gabriella. I have to finish writing this essay or I'll fail this quarter." I said kissing her on the cheek._

"_Ok. See you tomorrow." She said before I left. The sun was still out so I decided to walk slow. I was about to turn the corner to my street when I heard desperate cries for help. I ran over to where it was coming from and I stood still in shock. It was Ryan getting beaten up by a thug. I could have easily ignored it but I ran over to them._

"_Hey, leave him alone!" I yelled stepping front of a frail Ryan protectively. _

"_Stay out of this!" One thug yelled pushing me out of the way. "It's between me and the gay boy!"_

_I punched the thug hard in the face, it was so powerful that even I was surprised. "If you don't leave now then I'm going to call the police!" I yelled pulling out my cell phone and then the thug quickly got up and left. I looked down at Ryan and he looked at me gratefully._

"_You didn't have to do that." Ryan said making an attempt to stand up but failed immensely._

"_Yes, I did." I said bending to help him up and I noticed that his lip was bleeding. "Here let me help you wit that." I said pulling out some tissues from my pocket. I then dabbed it on his cut he winced a bit but he then smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back with. Little did he know I was falling hard for him at that moment._

_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home **_

_**Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life**_

I stomach literally did cartwheels thinking about that day. His smile is so beautiful. I had started to smile at the time that I told him that I liked him.

_Ryan and I had started hanging out more often after I had helped him that day. Some could say that we were new best friends. It made Gabriella and Chad sort of jealous because I had begun to spend more time with Ryan instead of them. _

_We were both studying at his house one afternoon when I decided to tell him my feelings._

"_Ryan?" I asked nervously._

"_Yeah." He said looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I swear my knees got weak._

"_Um… I have been thinking lately about this and well I've decided that I need to tell you now before it's too late." I said putting down my books._

"_What is it?" He asked setting his books aside also._

"_Well, you know when I helped you that day." I said and he nodded, "Well I have been having these feelings… about you."_

_Ryan smiled at me knowing what I was about to say._

"_I like you, a lot and I was wondering if you feel the same way?" I asked him with hope evident in my voice._

_He responded to my question by kissing me tenderly on the lips. I know this may sound corny but I swear that I heard fireworks in the background, that is how perfect the moment had been. He pulled away and I couldn't say anything. I was speechless._

_**Cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you **_

_**I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no**_

I smiled at the memory also. It's so amazing that whenever I think about him, he makes me smile. I had never felt that way before, not even with Gabriella. Speaking of her, she had no idea about us. She as clueless as ever. I didn't want anyone to know about Ryan and I just yet and he completely understood that. He told me that we can become public whenever I was comfortable. That is what I like most about him: always caring about others before himself. We had been secretly dating for two months before I had decided to tell my parents.

"_I'm finally going to tell them." I told Ryan one day when we were just hanging out together at the park._

"_Really? Are you sure?" He asked._

"_I'm sure, I can't stand keeping you a secret any longer. I'm tired of saying that you're just a good friend. I want them to know." I said looking him in the eyes. _

"_Well, I'm going to be behind you 100 percent." He said smiling. His smile always made me smile. I then kissed him and we walked to my house to break the news. _

_We sat next to each other adjacent from my parents. They were just staring at us waiting for us to talk._

"_So what is this important news?" My mom asked._

_I suddenly got nervous and Ryan could tell and so he grabbed my hand underneath the table for reassurance. I looked up at him and smiled and my nerves were gone._

"_Mom, dad, I'm gay and I'm with Ryan." I said with confidence. I looked at their shocked faces and waited for them to respond. _

"_How do you know?" My dad finally asked._

"_The day that I helped Ryan out with the bully.." I said smiling. My mom then smiled at me._

"_I'm so happy for you, honey." She said getting up to hug me and she hugged me back. I was mostly surprised when dad congratulated me also. I was so sure that he was going to hate me forever._

_That night Ryan and I were sitting in my room and I decided to confess something to him._

"_Ryan, I know that you and I have been dating for a couple of months but I just have to say this." I said taking his hands in mine._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I love you." I said._

"_I love you too." He said without hesitation. I kissed him and it was full of passion. We were met to be._

_**Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life **_

_**You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a light knock at my bedroom door. I already knew who it was. He had a certain knock and I didn't need to say anything for him to come in. Ryan walked over to me sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I don't mind."

"Do I need a reason to come and see my boyfriend?" He asked giving me that smile that always made me go weak.

"I guess not." I said brushing a piece of hair out of his face. "God, you're so beautiful."

"You don't look have bad yourself." He said poking me playfully.

"No, I'm serious." I said laughing a bit. "Not only on the outside but on the inside. I love how you always care, I love how you crinkle your face up when you see something scary, I love how you whisper sweet things in my ear, and I just love you."

"I don't know what to say." He said placing a hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to." I whispered. He kissed me so tenderly and I realized that what we have is the real thing. I love him and he loves me. I would truly give up everything for him and I know he would do the same for me. He leaves me speechless.

_**You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby **_

_**You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you**_

* * *

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Please review! If you liked this check out my other Ryan and Troy story called "Mouth Shut".**


	2. Author's Note!

Sorry for all of the errors in the story. It was coming close into 2 in the morning when I posted this.

All of the 'his' is supposed to 'my' and 'He" is supposed to be 'I' Thanks for reading! This is story is all in first person! So ignore those mistakes!


End file.
